A candidate to Goddess
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: The goddess of hunt "Artemis" has disappeared leaving Natsuki to take her place, a human child who was raised by the goddess herself. Under the care of "Athena", she will face many trials, ones of strength, valor and even unexpected love. ShizXNat
1. The silver fawn

** A candidate to Goddess:**

_By Asuka Tenjou_

**Chapter one:** The silver fawn

* * *

**Notes:** This is a very experimental fic in which I wanted to base the story on the culture and mythology of the ancient Greek civilization, and also I wanted to try out a new writing style that pays more attention to detail. Hopefully it will be a success! I'll let you be the judges!

* * *

**Glossary:**

1- Hera: Wife of Zeus, she is considered the goddess of all women

2- Zeus: He is considered the ruler and father of all gods in the Olympian pantheon. He was the ruler of the sky, men and thunder

3-Aphrodite: Goddess of beauty and love

4-Alpheus: A river situated near the Peloponnese

* * *

She ran, her feet merely grazing the green grass, the wind caressing her body causing her raven hair and silk robes to flutter behind her gently.

This was her favorite sensation. The feeling of freedom that seemed to be enveloping her whole self, as she sniffed the fresh air and the smell of pines and listened to her own very faint footsteps.

She paused, her eyes glistening in anticipation while they spotted her quarry. Trying not to make sudden movements she crouched beside a bush, and took out her bow and arrow. Stroking the arrow's feathered tail she placed it in the bow tensing the string aiming it to the prey she was about to shoot.

Her victim was a beautiful white fawn that was raising its head in alarm, as if it had noticed something was out of place. It tilted its head nervously as if it were looking for the origin of this uneasiness.

The woman held her breath ready to let go of the string restraining the arrow. But just when she was about to let go, she noticed the fawn walking towards her bush, in an almost confident pace, its previous nervousness gone. The huntress didn't know what to do, a part of her was commanding her to let go of the arrow, and another was restraining her, mesmerized by this awkward behavior.

A few steps away the fawn stopped in its tracks, remaining completely motionless.

Completely entranced by the fawn, the woman came out slowly from her bush, un tensing and lowering her bow at the same time.

Her emerald eyes were fixed on a pair of red. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence when suddenly without warning the fawn turned around and dashed away.

The woman cursed and she too began running as fast as she could after it. Ending up beside the riverbank of Alpheus and cursing almost out of breath when she realized she had lost sight of her prey.

* * *

It was the first time that the great Natsuki had come home without a kill. Feeling frustrated she stormed into her house slamming the door shut.

"Did the hunt not go well?" asked a tall man with blue eyes and untidy black hair who had been sitting on a chair in the far corner of the room.

Natsuki huffed at him "What do you think?" she asked placing her bow and arrows by the door.

"I think that Natsuki-sama didn't get a kill, judging by your foul mood and the fact you didn't bring anything back home."

Natsuki glared at him in annoyance. "Miroku, this is the first time I went and came back unsuccessful, don't say it like I did this more often, because I haven't."

"I apologize… May I ask why did the hunt go wrong?"

At this the woman ran a hand through her hair "I don't know…" She had the kill right in front of her, but for some reason she had decided to stand stupidly gawking at it. Natsuki stared at her hands and clenched them in deep thought. "… it's just…"

"Just?" repeated the man his blue eyes fixed on the younger woman.

"I feel like I seen that fawn before…" she unclenched her hand and looked into the man's eyes.

"A fawn…" he murmured "What did it look like?"

Natsuki paused pensive "It was white, a pure white color that looked like liquid silver in the sun. And its eyes… they were redder than anything I have ever seen. The whole animal itself looked surreal like a dream."

Miroku frowned, a crease forming between his eyebrows "Well it does sound rare indeed. And you say its eyes were red?"

"Yes."

"That is odd…"

"You said that already. Anyways, I'm going to rest a while." She stated heading towards the back of the house

"Do you have any idea on what you plan to eat tonight?" he asked

Natsuki glared at him "I'll hunt something later" she said before slamming the door on his face.

She sat on the side of her bed, which sunk slightly under her weight as her eyes fell upon a little wooden figure of a woman holding a bow. Taking it in between her hands she held it close to her heart.

"_I miss you" _

* * *

Deep in the forest an owl fluttered by the tallest trees, not bothered that it was not night time yet. It soared lower and lower till it reached a clearing, after circling it a few times it landed on a tree's lower branch and waited patiently its head turning on its body as if searching for something.

"Were you looking for me?" asked a female voice below the bird.

The bird gave out a soft hoot before it landed on its master's shoulder.

"So what do you think?" she asked with a smile playing on her face.

The owl tilted its scrawny head before it opened its beak. "She's very young…" it said while her master merely chuckled not surprised that the bird could talk.

"She is… but I think she might be what we are looking for"

The bird clucked its small beak a few times before speaking again "What if she is not…?"

The woman raised a slender eyebrow amused at the bird's retort "Are you doubting my judgment?"

The bird ruffled its feathers indignantly "Of course not! You asked for my opinion."

"… That's true…" she sighed as she raised a finger to stroke the owl's neck with care eliciting a small hoot from the animal. "We shall see then?"

The owl closed its eyes and then with another hoot it jumped off her master's shoulder and opened its wings out wide rising itself to the sky again.

"We shall see…" the woman repeated watching her bird fly away "… tonight."

* * *

Natsuki got up from her bed, still grouchy, giving out a groan when she noticed a golden light illuminating the room, she had over slept. Coming out from her room she looked for her companion "Miroku?" she called out without getting any reply in return.

_He must be out._ She concluded in her mind.

Miroku was her guardian. He had always been there for as her as far as she could remember; raising her, not in a fatherly way, but like a mentor and treated her like a disciple. Although it didn't seem that way as he tended to call her 'sama' as if he were a servant to her instead. And after many failed attempts to knock the habit out of him she just let it pass.

Also another thing that struck Natsuki as strange back when she was growing up under his care was how he tended to disappear every now and then, which in the beginning made her worry, but she later grown accustomed to it and never bothered to ask where or why he would just vanish for indefinite periods of time.

The blunette picked up her bow and arrows and headed out towards the forest. With or without Miroku, she still needed to get dinner considering that she had skipped lunch due to that one blunder.

She ran swiftly between the trees, her ears ready to listen the scuttling of any animal. Her eyes constantly darting towards the setting sun, she didn't have much time. Moving around the forest at night was dangerous. Especially because of the wolves that roamed it.

She saw something glitter from the corner of her eye.

White.

Galloping.

Innocent.

A fawn.

Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes now completely focused on the animal that was bobbing in and out of the vegetation playfully as if it were coaxing her… no, daring her to chase it.

A voice in the back of the huntress mind reminded her that she should be hunting her dinner, but her pride wanted her to make up for that humiliating defeat.

Making up her mind she chased after the fawn, her bow in her hand.

The fawn ran in a zig-zag like pattern but the blunette kept her eyes fixed and locked upon the animal. Almost not daring to blink because of the fear of losing sight of it again.

She lost track of time as the chase continued, until the faun stopped suddenly, which allowed Natsuki to catch up and raise her bow.

"I have you now." She said a smirk forming in her face.

The sun had set, and the moon was shyly poking out form the other horizon, but Natsuki could still see the shining figure of the fawn that was patting the ground with its hooves as if it were stroking it.

Once again their eyes met.

Red and Green.

_Do it. Do it now._ Said a voice in the back of her head.

Natsuki tried to obey the voice, but she just couldn't. She couldn't kill that fawn. Her smirk faded to be replaced with an expression of frustration and anger.

_What are you waiting for?_

Just then she heard a low growl behind her.

She spun around.

"Oh great Hera (1)…" she cursed as she saw three wolves closing in on her. She turned around to see the fawn was no longer there. _Dammit!_

She backed out slowly as the wolves advanced their growls getting louder as they approached her.

Natsuki had to think fast, she shot her first arrow before the wolves could do anything. Successfully bring one of them down. She smiled at her minor victory but the smug was wiped quickly from her face when she realized that this act had angered the remaining two.

They pounced. She dodged the first and then slammed her bow into the second's ribs. Knowing that this wouldn't stall them for long she started running feeling the two wolves chasing not far behind her.

She didn't know where she was going; it was too dark for her to get any orientation.

_This can only happen to me! I should have just concentrated on getting dinner!_ She scolded herself mentally as she felt something brush her ankle.

The wolves were gaining on her. _Ok Natsuki, I can blame my stupidness later, now focus on staying alive!_

She heard a howl, and instinctively she grabbed an arrow from her bag and turning her body to the side she stabbed the arrow head into the lunging wolf's ribs that whimpered and fell to the ground.

Now, only one wolf remained on her tail, she tried running through bushes to disorientate the wolf, but it seemed it was following her scent.

_Oh for the love of Zeus _(2)_… _

This was one of the main reasons Natsuki loved wolves; they were strong intelligent creatures, with terrifying claws and fangs, with a great sense of hearing and smell. But right now there was no animal she loathed more.

"Don't you have anything better to do!" she yelled at the wolf as she kept running.

She reached the side of the river and continued downwards following its course when the idea struck her. Her emerald eyes darted in search of the wolf unable to find it.

She had managed to get the wolf off her, but if it were really chasing her scent, it wouldn't take long for it to find her.

Without a moment to lose, she analyzed the calm looking river that glistened in the moonlight; she looked at her bow and arrows and sadly left them on the ground.

And after taking a deep breath then plunged herself inside the cold water and began swimming upstream.

The current wasn't particularly strong so it turned to be quite easy to reach a decent distance from where she had been.

Once she thought that she would be safe, she swam to the side and exhausted let herself fall upon the solid ground, her legs still within the river.

"Ara… are you ok?" asked a voice above her.

Natsuki's eyes snapped open and looked at the owner of the voice.

The blunette held her breath as she saw a beautiful woman, pale creamy skin, with honey colored hair, and eyes… of an intense wine color staring back at her. _Aphrodite?_ (3)

The woman stretched out her hand offering aid to the younger woman, and Natsuki responded numbly taking it and letting herself to be incorporated on her feet.

"Who… are you?" she asked her eyes unable to tear away from hers

"My name is Shizuru…" she paused "…Fujino"

"Uh…" Natsuki said dumbly at a loss for words till something in her mind clicked "Are you alone?"

Shizuru nodded faintly

"What are you doing here at night? It's dangerous!" the blunette managed to say slightly angry

"Ara… I believe I should ask you the very same question."

"I was- never mind."

Shizuru watched amused as a soft tinge of pink surfaced upon the woman's cheeks. A soft breeze passed by and Natsuki shivered involuntarily, not that she could do much about it, after all she was wet from her little dip in the water.

"Are you cold?" she asked tilting her head questioningly

Natsuki wondered what to reply, but her pride did that for her "No."

"But you are all wet." The woman stated "I believe this isn't the right time to swim in the Alpheus (4)"

A pang of annoyance grew in her chest, but the blunette knew better than to let it surface. "Anyways. Where do you live? You need to get out of this forest as soon as possible, I'll take you if you need assistance" she offered feeling uneasy of letting the woman wander the forest alone.

Shizuru however still looked amused. "Ara… you would do that for me? Ookini."

The blunette stared at the woman in disbelief, unsure if this woman was serious or making fun of her. She preferred thinking the first thing though.

"Then where do you live?"

The woman pondered for a moment before she pointed south "That way"

Natsuki nodded and headed that direction motioning Shizuru to do the same. She once more became focused on her surroundings, searching signs of threat, no longer paying attention to the woman behind her.

Shizuru however watched the younger woman intently, taking in her athletic figure, her midnight blue hair, and they way her body tensed when she thought she had seen something in the vegetation move.

"You seem anxious" she stated calmly

"And you seem awfully calm." Natsuki replied a nerve in her face twitching

"Is that a problem?" she asked confused.

"Never mind forget I said anything."

The blunette clenched and unclenched her fists. Oh how she wished she had her bow at least! That way she wouldn't feel so vulnerable.

Then she heard something and halted without warning. Shizuru mimicked her without crashing into her.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked

"Be silent for a moment." She hushed at the woman.

Something was out of place. She could feel it. Amber eyes, on her glaring from within the darkness.

_Where are you?_ Her eyes moved around with the hope catching the location of the predator.

A swoosh of air and Natsuki barely dodged the wolf which she recognized as her old acquaintance from before.

_It must have picked up my scent again!_ She groaned mentally.

Her hands itched for her nonexistent bow as her mind tried to devise a plan. But was interrupted when the wolf this time lunged after Shizuru. And without thinking it twice Natsuki pushed the woman aside and the wolf managed to tear her side with its claw.

The wolf landed on the ground growling from the back of its throat as Natsuki hissed in pain clutching her side that was being covered in a crimson substance.

Trying to ignore the pain she focused on the wolf, as it jumped towards her again now aiming at her throat.

Her eyes widened as all they saw was blood stained fangs.

It was at that moment… everything that Natsuki had known till that point… changed forever.

* * *

**Note:** I just noticed… I barely remember all those classes of ancient Greek I had last year! NOOOOO! Anyways I was always fascinated by mythology (especially the roman and Greek ones) and always wanted to use them on a story!

As I said before I tried something new, I don't know if it's any good, so please review and tell me how you are finding this story. (there's not much of a story just yet since the first chapter is always like a bridge you need to cross to get you into the story line)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: I said I'm sorry!

Natsuki: WHY? *cries*

Asuka: Oh please stop crying…!  
Shizuru: Why is Natsuki crying? *Hugs Natsuki and glares at Asuka*

Asuka: because I made her favorite animal attack her… *sweat drop*

Shizuru: *Shizuru hands Asuka a pen* Change the animal or else…

**(later on)**

_She cursed as she saw three __**hippopotamus**__ closing in on her. She turned around to see the fawn was no longer there. She backed out slowly as the __**hippopotamus **__advanced their growls getting louder as they approached her._


	2. Pallas

**A candidate to goddess:**

**Chapter two:** Pallas

* * *

**Note:** I was amazed how much attention the first chapter got, it made me really happy and willing to update this more often! Though I don't have that much free time now but I'll try. I didn't have time to beta this just yet so; forgive me for any spelling mistakes.

Anyways on with the chapter!

* * *

**Glossary:**

1- Mnemosyne : ___Greek Goddess of Memory_and Mother of the Muses

2- Alpheus: River situated near the Peloponnese

3- An owl is the symbol of the goddess of wisdom, Athena

4- Athena: also referred to as Pallas Athena, is the goddess of war, civilization, wisdom, strength, strategy, crafts, justice and skill in Greek mythology

* * *

_She was calling her. She had to go by her side. That was the only thought that invaded Natsuki's mind. _

_She tried running towards the woman but she noticed that she wasn't getting any closer to her. Instead she had the feeling she was just running on the spot on unable to move forwards._

_Turning her head nervously to look around she saw darkness creeping on to her making the fields disappear as it approached. She turned again to look at her quarry._

_The woman was awaiting her in the bright sunlight, her black hair dancing gently in the wind, her eyes twinkling while the sun played with her creamy skin._

_The woman parted a pair of pinkish lips and called her name again. _

_Natsuki began calling her name in the hope that the woman would realize that she couldn't move and would come over to help her._

_The woman instead waited waving at her happily, and began walking away._

_The blunette panicked "No! Wait for me!" she exclaimed while her feet were still rooted to the ground._

_In a flash of light the woman turned into a beautiful silver fawn that began galloping merrily into the forest._

"WAIT!" Natsuki eyes jerked open and bolted upwards her hand extended as if she wanted to reach something far away from her. Immediately she felt a stab of pain on her side causing her to whimper and fall back down upon the bed.

She blinked in pain as she recognized where she was; her house.

The blunette was lying in bed staring at the ceiling of her room. _It was all a dream?_

Natsuki looked down at her own body to see that she was almost naked with the exception of her undergarments; her torso was covered in bandages that concentrated on the left side of her abdomen that was tinted in a red almost pinkish color.

She traced the bloodied bandage with her finger and then wondered how she had gotten here.

She remembered that she had been chasing the silver fawn, clash with the wolves that dwelled during the night, a woman by the river and how they came across that last wolf that had decided to attack them. But beyond that her memory failed her.

No matter how much she summoned Mnemosyne (1) to help her, it was no use.

She sighed, but her then something nagged on her from the back of her mind, if she could not remember what had happened beyond that… then how did she end up in her bed with her wounds treated as well?

The door of the bedroom opened.

"Miroku?" she called out trying to sit up for a better look, but her eyes widened when she saw the person who was entering her room.

"Sorry but, no." A woman with chestnut colored hair and crimson eyes was watching her carefully.

"Ah you are-" Natsuki wracked her brains in search of the woman's name.

"Shizuru Fujino" the older woman helped her with a smile; her eyes wandered to the side of Natsuki's stomach and frowned.

"Oh…" was all the blunette could say as the older woman without awaiting permission of any kind came over gracefully to check upon the wound. Natsuki thought of getting away but hesitated and in doing so, this allowed the older woman to get close enough to see it properly. A hum of understanding came from her lips and she looked into the blunette's eyes causing her to stiffen up her body.

"Wha-What-?" she asked feeling uncomfortable under the older woman's gaze.

Shizuru tilted her head slightly that made some of her chestnut locks slide smoothly down to her face "Your wound—has been reopened. I need to check on it and see the damage you caused by getting up so hastily."

Natsuki felt a vein pop her temple. _This woman… she's indirectly reprimanding me isn't she?_ She thought; feeling like a child that had been caught doing something naughty or mischievous. But she mentally shook her head and watched Shizuru rummage a sack –which she recognized as her own and made her wonder how she had found that- that was lying on the wooden floor pulling out some bandages and a bottle of watered alcohol.

"I need you to sit up properly"

The blunette nodded abandoning her slightly slouched position and sat up with her back straight ignoring the light sting that came from her abdomen as she obeyed the brunette's orders.

Shizuru sat on the bed her legs dangling by the side and turned her upper body towards Natsuki. "Turn around." She said softly though in a commanding voice to her and the huntress did, her legs were now crossed upon the mattress facing the other end of the bed.

The blunette felt the bandages on her loosen and being gently tugged away. Natsuki shivered as the cold air hit her newly revealed skin and twitched a little as she felt Shizuru dip into her would piece of cloth that had been previously dampened with alcohol.

Shizuru watched her hands carefully as they did her job, slightly frowning at the wound as if was mocking her and then began re-bandaging it again, her arms crossing over Natsuki's chest to pass the fabric from one side to another practically embracing the girl.

The huntress tried to hide a blush when she realized in what kind of position they were in, managing it only, but barely waiting patiently for the older woman to finish her job.

A creak of the bed indicated that Shizuru was getting up and that she had concluded what she had to do.

Suddenly aware of her nudeness Natsuki reached for a shirt that was lying at the foot of the bed and put it over her head.

"You ought to be more careful when doing things like that" said the brunette watching Natsuki putting on her shirt.

The blunette ignored her words as she incorporated herself. "Thanks." She said plainly searching for some pants to wear.

"I believe you are looking for these?" Shizuru picked up a pair of pants that was hanging from a chair near her desk.

Blushing furiously the huntress took the pants and wasted no time to put them on. Feeling nervous that she was being surveyed by a pair of red eyes she coughed and voiced out one of the thoughts that had been nagging the back of her mind ever since she had woken up.

"Umm… Do you-" she began hesitantly "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Shizuru tilted her head a finger coming to rest upon her chin representing a clear 'thinking pose' "Ara… I believe you were taking a dip in the Alpheus (2)"

The huntress felt a vein in her temple pop at this but fighting to remain cool she added "I mean- after that."

"We were attacked by a wolf." She said curtly her face not revealing any kind of emotion the blunette could make out.

"And then…?" she edged her on

"And then Natsuki saved us." She continued in the usual curt manner

Natsuki bit her lower lip to stop herself from strangling the woman with her bare hands "How did I do that?"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure… everything is a blur. I'm sorry." She said with a small smile which made the blunette's expression to soften in understanding

"Ah-" was all she could utter until another thought crossed her mind that made her emerald eyes widen "Are you alright!" she blurted out suddenly causing the other woman to stare at her bewildered.

"I mean…" Natsuki cleared her throat nervously "Since we were attacked… I was wondering if you got injured…"

"No I'm fine… thank you"

A silence fell upon them, Natsuki shifted from her spot uncomfortably watching the woman who was looking around curiously showing no signs of being bothered by the quietness. It was at that moment a loud growl was heard proceeding from the younger girl's stomach who blushed furiously as a pair of wine colored eyes rested on her questioningly.

_That's right I haven't eaten anything for a day now…_

"Are you hungry?" Shizuru asked stating the obvious.

"Yes… I didn't manage to hunt anything yesterday…" Natsuki got up and opening a closet she took out her replacement bow and a couple of arrows from them since she had lost her good one in the forest.

"Ara…. Are you going hunting now? I don't find that advisable in your state."

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she turned to face her "You can come with me if you are so worried about my health."

Shizuru pondered a bit before following her outside the room and the house and by the borders of the forest. She watched the blunette dart from one side to another examining the floor with great care stopping every now and then, to touch the floor with the tip of her fingers.

Then suddenly she incorporated herself and before Shizuru's eyes could register it, Natsuki was tensing her bow and arrow ready and she released it. The arrow whistled softly as it cut through the winds then landing with a soft thud somewhere on the ground far away from where they stood.

A pair of emeralds glistened in satisfaction as she moved to where the arrow had landed. Shizuru's expression changed from curiosity to surprise when she realized that Natsuki had managed to catch a rabbit with her arrow, the projectile was right above the rabbit's neck hitting it on a vital spot that had killed it instantly.

"Now we have our meal." said the blunette as she came to pick up her prize.

* * *

Shizuru sat beside the small table watching how the huntress had skinned and cleaned her prey preparing it to cook it.

Natsuki ended up simply grilling it and while taking a leg and placing it on a plate she raised her head to look at her guest "Do you want some?"

The woman shook her head which made the huntress shrug and left the remainder of the animal hanging upside down from a thread near the window to let it dry for future consumption.

She sat at the table and ate while vaguely aware that she was being watched by a pair of crimson eyes.

"So do you live alone?"

Natsuki looked at her blinking surprised at the sudden question "No I don't… I used to live with my sister but now I live with Miroku."

"Used to?" Shizuru asked intrigued about the younger girl's use of the past tense.

"Yes… she disappeared years ago."

"I'm sorry…" the brunette apologized while the huntress shook her head

"I don't mind talking about her, do not apologize."

There was a small pause till Shizuru spoke again "What kind of person was your sister?"

Natsuki looked at her for a few seconds then her eyes dropped back to her plate "she was beautiful, clever and strong… she taught me how to hunt—well everything I know. She practically raised me since I was small… till of course she disappeared and then Miroku took care of me instead."

"Miroku?"

"You are asking lots of personal questions aren't you?" Natsuki interjected watching the older woman uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I wanted to get to know you better…."

"If you wanted to get better acquainted with me, you should have asked."

"Asked?" she repeated bewildered

"My name. You still don't know my name… I think it is a basic thing to know if you wish to get to know someone better" she said sarcastically

Shizuru tilted her head slightly "then, may I ask your name?"

"Natsuki." She answered curtly

"Natsuki…." She repeated in a low tone barely audible by the other woman "summer child… how oddly fitting."

The blunette raised a slender dark eyebrow at her without saying anything while watching Shizuru who was in deep thought. She rose up and picked up her empty plate and placed it near the basin drawing some water to clean it.

"So where is Miroku?"

Natsuki turned around to stare at her frowning "Sorry?"

"You mentioned you live with him… is he your lover?"

The huntress almost dropped the plate she was cleaning her face flushing indignantly "NO! He's my mentor! And I don't know where he is!" she said hurriedly finishing up what she was doing.

"By the way—isn't your family worried about you?" she asked realizing this particular subject "You have been gone for a day now."

"Are you not enjoying my company that you wish me to leave?" Shizuru asked curiously

"No that is not it-" she clarified worriedly that the other person misunderstood her words "I mean that maybe-" but she was cut off by a small chuckle

"I understand do not worry about it. Why… would you give me a moment?" she asked getting up from the table

"Um sure—go ahead" she answered watching the brunette walk out the door and shook her head once she was out of sight.

_That is one strange woman._

Suddenly invaded by a wave of solitude and boredom, the huntress looked for something to do, she picked up her replacement bow and trailed it with her index finger taking in all the dents and damage that time and use had given it. It wasn't as good as her other bow though but she kept it for situations like these.

_I miss my other bow…_

* * *

"_Natsuki… "_

"_Yes onee-sama?"_

"_You're not focusing."_

_A seven year old Natsuki was tensing the bow for the tenth time trying to hit a target which was a tree that had been painted with chalk, its trunk marked with a small 'X' where her arrows were supposed to hit._

_The older woman who was with her had beautiful black hair that cascaded down her shoulders and shone under the sunlight her eyes were fixed upon her little sister twinkling kindly as she reached out one of her immaculate hands to help Natsuki tense the bow correctly "This is how you are supposed to hold it."_

_Natsuki let herself be guided by her as her sister showed her the proper way of holding the bow._

"_Don't tense your body like that, relax your shoulders…. Yes like that." She lowered her head to the little blunette's ear "now don't rush it…. You have all the time in the world." She lowered her tone into a mere whisper "all the time in the world." She repeated soothingly_

_But the little girl was too impatient and released the arrow which missed the spot by a few inches causing the older woman to sigh "It's ok Natsuki… let's try again."_

_Natsuki pouted at her "If I can't hit a tree, how am I going to hit a moving target?"_

_Her sister smiled at her gently revealing pearly white teeth "Don't worry about that just yet" she watched the discouraged little girl nod not looking convinced. Tilting her head slightly her eyes twinkled as an idea struck her. "If you hit the target I'll let you keep the bow."_

_Natsuki's head snapped up to look her dumb struck "But—this is your bow!"_

"_That's right; it is mine to do what I want with it. So, I'm saying that if you hit your target you can keep it."_

_The blunette took a new arrow and tensed it in the bow once more making sure she was applying every single advice her sister had given her._

_She released it, and watched as the arrow soared through the air and with a thud, hitting the mark._

_Her emeralds shone brightly at her success and she looked up at her sister who returned the look tenderly "It's all yours now."_

* * *

Natsuki yawned and rubbed her eyes realizing she had drifted off to a light slumber using the table as a pillow. She looked out the window; the sun was getting ready to set as it painted the sky with crimson and gold.

Then she remembered that Shizuru was still missing. Slightly worried she got up and headed outside in the search of the brunette.

As soon as she stepped outside she heard voices, one of them she recognized as the older woman's, heading towards the source of them, she went around her house finding Shizuru talking while sitting on a pair of logs to apparently no one.

The huntress beginning to think that this woman was Looney started to walk in her direction to freeze immediately when realizing who she was talking to. Well not who… but what she was talking to.

Shizuru stopped talking when she heard the blunette approach and turned to look at her.

"Is this her?" asked the other voice as the woman nodded.

An owl (3) that was perched on her arm fluttered down to the ground, landing gracefully and began getting closer to the blunette and surveying the stunned huntress closely "I still think she is too young" the bird spoke turning its head at its master

Natsuki took a few steps back and tripped falling upon her backside. "You—you-" she began stuttering trying her best to put her words together "You're talking!" she exclaimed pointing at the owl

"Thank you for your observation" the bird scoffed at her ruffling its brown feathers indignantly.

"Please be nice Kiyohime." Shizuru ordered the bird that lowered its head in submission

"Are you alright Natsuki?" Shizuru had gotten up and was now standing besides her offering her a hand to help her incorporate herself from the floor

"I must have lost my mind…" the blunette managed to say finally

"No… you are very much sane…" Shizuru clarified for her

"Then… why-" she shook her head "Who are you?" she asked finally looking at her in a mixture of shock and fear causing the older woman to retract her hand slightly hurt.

"Please show some respect!" the owl hooted at her just to receive a warning look from her master again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you…" she crouched down to look into Natsuki's green eyes at the same level her hair trailing her movement swiftly.

"I'm Shizuru, goddess of wisdom… also known as Athena (4)"

* * *

**Note:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

A **hippopotamus **that was perched on her arm fluttered down to the ground, landing gracefully and began getting closer to the blunette and surveying the stunned huntress closely "I still think she is too young" the **hippopotamus **spoke turning its head at its master

Natsuki: o.o Shizuru must have strong arms to have a hippo perched on it.

(Hippo meme again hehe…)


	3. Faith

**A Candidate to goddess:**

**Chapter 3: **Faith

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not dead! Sorry guys I've neglected my fan fiction trying to catch up to my college stuff… it's all so new (I'm a fresh…woman) and been stuck in exams, then the holidays…. Etc. I promise not to let you guys off for so long… After this here you have it! The third chapter of CtG! Sorry there is some errors, i beta'd this while half asleep in class XD

* * *

**Glossary:**

1- The Olympic Games in ancient times were similar to ours, though it was a celebration done in honor of the gods and only men could witness and participate. (Participants also had to be nude, but I'm ignoring that fact for this fic for obvious reasons also the fact that only men could attend to such event.)

2- Polis – it's what the Greeks called their cities or their colonies. They acted like "states", with their own governmental system, laws and customs.

3- Cupid – God of Love, passion and son of Aphrodite

* * *

Natsuki blinked at a loss for words as Shizuru simply watched her reaction half amused, half serious. The whole situation seemed surreal. A few minutes had ticked by in total silence, all the subjects frozen in their actions as if time itself had lost all meaning. Meanwhile Kiyohime ruffled her feathers uncomfortably and hooted angrily.

"For the gods' sake say something!" she ordered the flabbergasted blunette

Natsuki snapped from her trance and closed her mouth which she had left open while she had been ogling at the older woman and began processing the woman's words. In the meantime she gulped trying to alleviate her dry mouth and finally spoke.

"How can you be a goddess?" she started carefully her emerald eyes never leaving Shizuru's crimson.

Shizuru blinked surprised by her question. "I just am" she replied shortly as if this was obvious causing Natsuki to narrow her eyes. A few more minutes passed by in utter silence till the blue haired huntress spoke once more:

"You're one of those nutters from the main town aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Shizuru replied confused at the same time as Kiyohime who ruffled her feathers even more.

Natsuki got up onto her feet once more in a brisk movement causing her tunic to sway violently behind her and stared at Shizuru defiantly.

"You are, aren't you?" she hissed slightly receiving in response a sharp painful peck from Kiyohime on her hand. "Ouch!" Natsuki quickly nursed her hand rubbing the area the bird had pecked her and glared at the owl as it flew back to its owners shoulder.

"How dare you insult her!" she hooted at the blunette while extending its wings menacingly.

"Kiyohime…" Shizuru murmured softly making the bird lower its head and tuck away its wings. "I'm sorry" she apologized reaching out for Natsuki's hand before the younger woman could react. She examined the red mark the bird had left her there and approached her own lips towards it as if she was going to kiss it making Natsuki's face heat up in embarrassment.

But instead she simply mumbled some words that almost sounded like a prayer and Natsuki blinked when she felt the pain dwindle and disappear along with the red mark.

Yelling surprised Natsuki retracted her hand from the older woman's grip and examined it closely not believing what had just happened.

"Do you believe me now?" Shizuru asked focusing her deep crimson eyes upon a pair of still confused emeralds.

"Honestly I don't know what to believe" Natsuki replied averting her gaze from her.

"It is easy." Shizuru replied her face expressionless as she kept watching the huntress intently "Why is it so hard for you?"

The blunette focused her eyes upon Shizuru's once more with a serious expression on her face "I never believed in silly myths and gods. And then suddenly a woman appears claiming to be a goddess, why would it be hard to believe?" she laughed the corner of her mouth twitching "For all I know you could be one of those nutter priestesses trying to get people to join their cult."

Shizuru sighed and stopped Kiyohime from fluttering off her shoulder again to peck the blunette once more. And before she could speak Natsuki quickly stopped her.

"Now if you don't mind it's getting dark, I suggest you leave this place. Follow the rocky path and you will reach the town within a few hours and if you're lucky you might even get there till it's fully night time." And after saying this she waved her hand at her as if she were dismissing her and headed inside her house once more not giving the woman she was leaving behind a single look. "Nutter…" she mumbled to herself before closing the door, separating her from Shizuru.

* * *

The sun crept in slowly though the window and into the blunette's room eventually reaching her sleeping face causing her to frown in her sleep and rolled to her side on the bed trying to block the sunlight from her eyes.

When the sun became too strong to hide from she sighed and finally decided to get up. Rubbing her eyes she headed towards the basin which she had filled last night with water and washed her face, the cool liquid getting rid of her sleepiness.

Getting out of her room she looked around "Miroku?" but no reply came. "He must still be out…" she mumbled as she headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Once there she opened a cabinet and noticed it was empty. Natsuki face palmed. "I'm out of bread again!" she groaned "Damn Miroku, where is he when I need him?"

Natsuki had always hated to go to the market in the main town, and there was a good reason why she preferred avoiding that place. Whenever she found herself forced to go, people would always stare at her.

The men would ogle at her beauty and give her inappropriate looks while the women would criticize her either for the attention she drew to herself when the men looked at her or talk behind her back about her way of living; so secluded from the rest of the population and unmarried even if she was past the normal age to marry.

Honestly Natsuki didn't really care much for them but, it did make her feel uncomfortable to be watched so intently by other people. She wished she could go unnoticed.

She took at deep sigh covering the sound of her rumbling stomach. She really wanted some bread and honey for breakfast today and making up her mind she decided that she would head out to buy it. Besides she also felt like getting some apples as well and this would be a great chance to get them since they were in season.

Going into her room and changing her clothes she looked at her bandages she was wearing around her chest.

"I guess I should change them" she said to herself softly as she pushed the image of Shizuru putting those bandages on out of her head earning her a feeling of guilt rising up her stomach. Reaching for the end of the bandage she unrolled it gently and eventually it loosened enough to slip it off her chest.

She turned and tried to get a clear view of her back from the wall mirror and noticed something very odd.

She narrowed her eyes more and moved her shoulder slightly to get a better look. Her wounds were gone without a trace.

"That kind of wound doesn't heal this fast…" she said frowning even more. She moved away from the mirror and moved her arms around and felt no pain. It was as if she hadn't been injured at all. She shook her head "Well maybe it does" she told herself not sounding very convinced.

Slapping her cheeks once with the palms of her hands she finished getting dressed and headed to the entrance door. Her eyes fell upon her broken bow which she had left on the table and picked it up. "I guess I'll get you repair as well, while I'm at it."

She opened the door and stepped outside, and as soon as she closed the door behind her she heard a very familiar voice.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Natsuki turned immediately on her heels and scowled when she saw the person who had spoken. Shizuru was sitting on a rock beside Natsuki's house entrance, her expression serene and calm as usual which innerved the huntress even more.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" she said gritting her teeth slightly

"I would but I'm afraid that I cannot do that yet."

"And why not?" then she shook her head while waving her hand in an uncaring way "Whatever, I don't care." Then ignoring the brunette she started treading down the rocky path towards the town, well aware that Shizuru was following her not too far behind her.

She kept walking trying to concentrate on the road ahead and to pay attention to her unwanted companion a few steps away. _Why is she being so stubborn?_ She picked up her pace and so did Shizuru who still remained behind her at the same distance.

Coughing annoyed she walked faster and faster till she was almost running and looked behind her, Shizuru was still mimicking her actions and was maintaining the distance still.

Then the blunette halted and so did the older woman. "That's it." She sighed resigned while Shizuru arched her eyebrows while looking at her curiously.

"If you are going to follow me, at least do it beside me. Not behind me like some old creep."

This statement took Shizuru by surprise but she reacted quickly by walking over gracefully to her side. Once the blunette saw that Shizuru was next to her she sighed once more and continued her walking not saying another word to her till she reached the town near the outskirts of the sanctuary of Olympia.

Olympia was known as a sanctuary due to its many temples. Despite its religious nature, it was also the home of the Olympic Games that took place every four years.

Natsuki averted her eyes from the far away silhouettes of the Sanctuary and then unconsciously looked at the apple she was holding in her hand which she had been examining from the vendor's stand before she spaced out, smiling to herself, meanwhile Shizuru was watching her puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked finally after a few minutes of watching the blunette

Natsuki blinked as she snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" then realizing what had happened she shook her head almost unnoticeably "No… it's nothing. I was merely remembering something." Then she turned to the vendor who had been staring at her dumbly from behind the stand "Six red apples please" she asked and immediately the vendor reached out for some apples, but in his haste he ended up dropping one on the floor and quickly crouched down to pick it up while bowing his head apologetically.

But Natsuki didn't even notice this as she spaced out once more while Shizuru tilted her head slightly "May I ask what that may be?"

The blunette turned to look at her "What is what?" she asked confused not knowing what the older woman was referring to.

"What did you remember?" the brunette insisted politely while taking the bag of red apples from the vendor and handing it to Natsuki.

"My sister…" she replied as she took the bag from her and turned to pay the vendor "… She sister was the first woman to ever participate in the Olympic Games (1)" her gaze drifted to the stadium barely visible behind the Sanctuary.

Shizuru raised one of her slender eyebrows seemingly interested in Natsuki's story.

"And how did she manage that?"

The huntress turned to look at her; her eyes were twinkling with a childish enthusiasm as if she couldn't wait to tell her how.

"Simetra had always been a fast runner… I never managed to beat her in a single race, and she was faster than any man as well." She paused and smiled to herself slightly unconsciously "One day she took me to Olympia while they were celebrating the Olympic Games…"

* * *

**(Sixteen years ago)**

A four year old Natsuki was following an older woman but then came into a sudden halt. Her sister noticing this, she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the little blunette. "What's wrong Natsuki?" she asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"I'm tired-" the little girl complained sitting on the ground pouting.

Simetra sighed relieved that it wasn't anything serious and crouched down reaching for Natsuki's sides and lifting her up like if she were light like a feather and placing her on her shoulders while the blunette giggled happily.

"I think you might getting a bit too old for this though." She sighed again as she continued walking.

"Never!" Natsuki exclaimed hugging her sister's head lovingly as Simetra laughed.

"Look there's Olympia" she exclaimed pointing at the Sanctuary.

Natsuki looked to where her sister was pointing and gasped widening her eyes as she saw the immense marble white temples shining in the bright sun.

"And there is where we are headed" Simetra continued her finger shifting slightly to point at the stadium not far from the temples.

Once they got closer they saw huge crowds of people cheering, dancing and bustling about. Music could be heard all over the place and exotic animals were in display, near them some performers were playing with torches which seemed unable to burn them.

Natsuki fascinated by all this tugged on her sister's hair slightly to get her attention.

"Sis, Sis…" she called out her eyes fixed upon a beautiful peacock extending its tail at its fullest showing its colorful feathers "Why are there so many people?"

"It's the Olympic games Natsuki."

"O- Oily-" she mouthed trying hard to pronounce the words

"O-lym-pic" Simetra repeated slowly emphasizing every syllable

"Oilympick" Natsuki tried again frowning her little brow in the process making her sister chuckle at her cuteness. "And what are the Oilympick Games?" she asked unsure if she was saying it correctly.

"Well, it's a celebration in the honor of the gods, people compete against each other to become the champion and bring prestige to their Polis (2)"

Natsuki tilted her head not understanding a word she was saying but nodded all the same.

"Ah Simetra!" called out a voice and Simetra turned to look at the person calling her.

"Curio" she said recognizing who had called her and nodded at him acknowledging his presence.

Curio had blond curly hair with blue eyes and a formidable body build, he would have looked intimidating if it weren't because of his childish looking face making him look much younger than he was. His charms and handsome boyish façade easily earned him the nickname 'Cupid' (3).

"It's rare to see you near such a crowded place. What made you finally come from your little forest house and into civilization?" he asked in a teasing manner as his blue eyes fell upon Natsuki who was still mounted on her sister's shoulders "Ah, you even brought little Natsuki" he reached out and ruffled her hair much to the little blunette's annoyance. "You're prettier each passing day." He complimented earning a sour look from Simetra.

Curio immediately perceiving danger he pulled away from the little girl and looked at Simetra half seriously and half jokingly "Oh for Zeus's sake! I was just saying hi to little Natsuki, not flirting with her!"

"I wouldn't put it past you; you would flirt with anything that moves Curio."

"Don't be so jealous, you have the looks that would ruin a man in the inside…" he paused and then added "…with love." He complimented and then with a devious grin he added "And of course little Natsuki will also have that affect when she grows up" which earned him a hiss from Simetra. "Anyways..." he said shifting his weight trying to find a comfortable position "you still haven't told me why you're here."

"I came to participate in the Olympic games." She answered with a stern face.

Curio coughed and blinked at her shocked but eventually recovered and laughed "You're joking right? No women are allowed to participate in the games."

Simetra clucked her tongue and looked at him annoyed. "And why shouldn't women participate?"

"Because that is the norm. And it would offend the gods."

"Rules were dictated by men not the Gods."

"They will not allow it. Though you can try" he teased sniggering at her "There is no way a woman can beat a man though, we are stronger and faster. Physically we are superior to a woman, no offense."

Simetra glared at him "None taken" though her tone indicated the contrary.

"Well I must go train some more, after all, I shall be participating today." He turned and walked away humming to himself happily

"Sis?"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"How are you going to 'play' in the Oilympick games?" she asked

"Ah, you understood what we were saying?"

"Mhm" the little blunette nodded while snuggling into her sister's silky hair

Simetra smiled and patted Natsuki on her head "Well… I have an idea." She placed Natsuki back on the floor and winked at her.

* * *

Natsuki took out an apple and gave it a bite while Shizuru waited patiently to her to swallow and continue her story.

"You know what she did in the end?" The huntress asked Shizuru who remained silent. "She dressed up as a man and was able to participate" she laughed as Shizuru widened her eyes. "Best thing is… she won! I will never forget Curio's face when he discovered he lost to a woman. Though, he won by default as my sister was disqualified for being a woman and all. But still—you should have seen how the crowd was cheering, it was amazing."

She sighed and took another bite from her apple her mind wandering to that fond memory.

"You really appreciated your sister didn't you?"

"I loved her." Natsuki replied without missing a beat.

"I see…" Shizuru replied thoughtfully she stopped in her tracks and Natsuki did the same looking at her "That's even more of a reason that you should come with me." She said finally after a while.

"What?" Natsuki arched her eyebrows confused. "Oh no… you're pulling my leg with that Goddess thing again aren't you?" she asked annoyed.

"I am not trying to pull your leg; I wouldn't lie to you about my nature."

The blunette rolled her eyes. "Fine. Since you insisted so much… I'll let you prove it to me."

Shizuru tilted her head seemingly confused "Let me prove it to you?"

"Show me that you're a goddess—I don't know… fly or turn a person into an animal… that kinda of stuff you guys do in myths." She said nonchalantly

Shizuru looked around and her eyes fell upon a young man who had been staring at them for a while.

"That man likes you." She stated her eyes narrowing at him as if she was trying to read his mind. At those words, Natsuki looked over her shoulder and scowled at the man making him run away.

"And now he's afraid"

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She said sarcastically "Was that your, 'oh so special' power?"

Shizuru narrowed her crimson eyes and for a second the blunette thought she had offended her. Then without warning Shizuru took her hand and pulled her away into a secluded area surrounded by vegetation.

As soon the older woman stopped Natsuki yanked her hand out from Shizuru's grip. "What was that for-" but she was unable to finish her sentence as she saw Shizuru slowly morph into a beautiful silver fawn with wine colored eyes. The very same fawn she had chased not so long ago.

"_Is this enough proof for you?"_ Shizuru's voice sounded within her own mind causing the young woman to stagger slightly backwards.

"You…" she said her lower lip trembling "How can-"

"_As I said, I'm a goddess"_

_A trick of the light? It had to be right?_ Natsuki thought frantically looking for a rational explanation as the fawn morphed back into its human form.

The blunette gulped and looked into her crimson eyes "And…" she took a deep breath trying to calm herself and continued carefully "And what does a goddess want with me?"

"I need you to come with me."

Natsuki blinked confused "What?"

"I'm pretty patient and I would wait till you had more time to accept this and come with me willingly, but the times don't allow it. You have to come. The signs are clear; you're the person I've been searching for, the heir of Artemis."

The blunette shook her head "Ok, it's official, I've gone insane. How can I be an Heir of a goddess… wouldn't I have powers and such?"

Shizuru cupped her own chin in a thoughtful posture "that is true…" and Natsuki sighed in relief "… Your powers have yet to awaken" she continued saying this more to herself than to the blunette who had face palmed upon hearing this.

"There is no way I'm the heir of Artemis!" Natsuki tried to reason with the older woman who stillzzzdddszs was immersed in her own thoughts.

"But haven't you noticed?" Shizuru said finally looking at her sternly.

Natsuki blinked once again utterly confused "Noticed?"

"Your sister was a goddess… Simetra, spelt backwards… is Artemis."

* * *

**Note:** here you have it! I hope it was to your liking. I never thought I could invert Artemis' name, it was pure coincidence XD, well now off to try to update Jaded or Symphonia. If you want me to update one more instead of doing my rotational updates vote on the poll on my profile! Also, any questions etc etc, you can ask me in formspring; link is also on my profile! Thanks for all your reviews. Love you guys! 3

* * *

**OMAKE:**

_She was unable to finish her sentence as she saw Shizuru slowly morph into a fat silver __**hippopotamus**__ with wine colored eyes. "Is this enough proof for you?"_ _Shizuru's voice sounded within her own mind causing the young woman to stagger slightly backwards._

Natsuki: *coughs*

Asuka: What?

Natsuki: Another Hippo joke? Don't you think you readers will get tired of the hippo meme?

Asuka: Just for that all I'm going to do is Hippo omakes.

Natsuki: o.o *sweat drop*

(Just joking… or am I? dun dun dun)


	4. Trials

**A candidate to Goddess**

**Chapter four: Trials**

* * *

**Glossary/Notes:**

Here's something very interesting about Greek/roman gods, they were portrayed in ancient times very much like humans, they had emotions- they also made mistakes- and took sides when it came to making decisions or helping/punishing certain people. This is very good for me because it's something I will be able to take advantage of for this fiction.

As for the late update, there were many factors this time, one was my part time job, another my net dying and the most important of them all was the fact that I couldn't access fan fiction for unknown reasons.

I'm glad that this fiction is still getting attention and I will keep updating it as much as I can, trapped as well, please bare with me and it's appreciated if you drop a little review (even if it's just to rage about why I'm updating so slowly - just joking-), it really pushes me to write more and keeps me motivated XD

* * *

**1-Nymph:** Is a minor nature female deity, depicted as beautiful young maidens that like to sing and dance.

**2-Olympus:** the home of all gods. Also known as Mount Olympus.

**3-**By father, Shizuru means Zeus.

**4-Hermes:** Messenger of the gods, and also known as the guardian of doors and for his astuteness

**5-The Fates:** Otherwise known as the Moirae, these timeless old hags weave the threads of destiny that control your life even those of the gods. In this case Shizuru refers to them and Natsuki's destiny.

**6- Aphrodite:** Goddess of love

**7-** The old woman was suggesting that Natsuki is having an illicit relationship

* * *

Natsuki backed away slowly until her back met a wall, impeding her to retreat anymore.

"My sister… couldn't have been…" the blunette began but as soon as she spoke, images of her past started to flash by—of memories, memories of her and her sister.

The huntress blinked and something within her mind began to churn. She knew her sister was special, gifted. Sometimes she acting un-humanly very much like a nymph (1), swift, ghostly and sometimes playful.

If someone asked her if Simetra was ordinary… Natsuki could not deny that she indeed wasn't. She was so much more, just that Natsuki didn't realize it till now or simply didn't pay these things enough attention.

Her ponderings were interrupted however when she noticed a pair of crimson eyes watching her intently and she gulped.

"Let's say…" she started slowly "Let's say if I believed you… what you would do?"

Shizuru blinked but gave her a small satisfied smile; it seemed the tide was changing to her favor.

"I would tell you about my mission here."

"And… what is this mission?" the huntress asked trying to regain her cool composure as she moved away from the wall gaining strength and confidence once more.

The goddess remained silent for a few tense seconds, as if she were thinking what would be the best way to give the blunette an explanation.

"Are you familiar with the Olympus (2)?" she asked carefully as if afraid to offend or agitate the blunette further

Natsuki scoffed as she crossed her arms "I'm not an ignorant peasant."

"Surely you act like one" Kiyohime added to this statement earning a glare from Natsuki.

Shizuru looked at Kiyohime and shifted the shoulder in which the owl was perched, taking in the hidden message in that action, the owl stretched its wings and took flight, not before giving Natsuki a final disgruntled look. Then the goddess continued their conversation as if nothing had happened "Olympus is where we gods, reside. But a crisis has struck our home." The blunette remained silent listening intently and Shizuru continued not before she wet her lips her eyes showing small glimpses of what seemed nervousness.

"Artemis…" she paused and then added "our sister; has a habit of disappearing without a trace for a certain time every now and then. Last time she disappeared, I assumed it was the time she spent with you here on earth, however we have completely lost track of her this time and it seems she's not with you either."

Natsuki blinked in surprise but didn't say anything as she knew there was more of this story to be told.

"She didn't respond even to our father's (3) call which is unlikely of her and not even Hermes (4) could find her. Therefore we know that something must have happened to her and the Olympus is in uproar-" she stopped talking when she saw Natsuki's face going slightly pale.

"W-what could have happened to her…?" Natsuki asked with difficulty her face covered with concern.

"We don't know." The goddess replied curtly.

The blunette felt her temper rise "You're the goddess of knowledge right? You should know everything!"

Shizuru kept a cool attitude and replied calmly "I know you are upset. But when it is related to divine nature I cannot know everything. Which is why we need you."

Natsuki clenched her teeth and fists and shook them in anger.

"Then explain! Why am I needed! I don't know where she is! I haven't seen her in years!" she stepped forwards defiantly her midnight hair suddenly lifted by an opportune breeze revealing her angry expression spreaded upon her pale face "Looks like the gods are no use after all! They can't even find their own kin! I bet its cause they don't even care!"

Immediately her anger faded upon seeing Shizuru's expression; her crimson eyes seemed to be scorching her very soul, making the blunette back away slowly from her feeling like she had crossed a line that she shouldn't have.

"Of course I care… Which is why I'm here asking you…" she said her tone was quiet but it sounded hurt as well "I am here against anyone's wishes, but I am determined that you shall become the new goddess of hunt."

Natsuki felt the strength of her knees waver slightly causing them to buckle momentarily.

"B-Become…the new… goddess of hunt…?" she repeated not giving credit to her own ears.

"It is the only way to restore Olympus balance" Shizuru continued slowly still regarding the young woman's behavior closely. She paused for a couple of seconds before adding "Of course till we can find Artemis…"

Natsuki's attention fell upon the goddess once more parting ways with her own thoughts.

Shizuru looked at her a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Though many believe that Artemis is dead and is needed to be replaced, I do confess I have some hope that she is still alive."

The huntress processed these words carefully and finally decided to speak "Is there… a chance that; if I do agree to become the next goddess, can I search for her as well…?"

The goddess hesitated once more before giving the huntress a faint but definite nod. "However… it will not be easy…" she began but was interrupted by Natsuki.

"But I will be able to search for her right?" she insisted, in response; another nod.

"Then tell me what to do." The blunette seemed determined, her emerald eyes set upon the goddess before her.

"In order to become a god usually we only have to ask my father to see if you are worthy of such status, but me being here against his wishes makes things harder. Therefore you must gain my father's approval and earn your powers as the goddess of hunt." She explained while pushing one of her honey colored locks behind her ear with her hand.

"And how do I do this" Natsuki asked her resolution unwavering upon hearing the difficulty of her goal her eyes gleaming as she spoke.

_A strong will. Good she will need that._ Shizuru found herself thinking as she spoke once more "My sister… or should I say… _Our _sister, since she was already of divine status, earnt her powers with trials that were presented to her. My guess is that to earn your powers you must go through similar trials that will be presented to you by the fates (5)"

"These trials… what are they? What am I meant to prove in them?" Natsuki asked starting to feel like a student attending for the first time to an academy.

"Could be anything… any situation; they can test your strength, your knowledge…" The goddess replied pensively one of her slender fingers running under her chin. And then stopped to look at the huntress who had mumbled something under her breath. "No, I doubt it would be anything to do with a grammar test." She replied smiling slightly as Natsuki's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"I didn't think you heard that…" she said in a low tone to the goddess while looking away waiting for her face to return to normal.

"I didn't." Shizuru replied quite amused at Natsuki's previous reaction "But I am the goddess of wisdom after all."

"Please keep your wisdom to yourself then." The blunette was now facing her, her face not having a single trace of having blushed before.

"Natsuki?" a familiar voiced called out and both women turned round to see who had addressed the huntress.

"Ah." Natsuki blinked realizing who had called her and quickly her expression changed from surprised to annoyed. "Curio"

A man handsome man walked over towards them, his blond hair waving behind him, though he was reaching his forties, his baby face which he was famous for remained without a change.

"I thought it was you" he said proudly puffing up his chest in what he thought was an impressive manner "I haven't seen you in a while, my… you have become beautiful Natsuki."

"Why are you here?" The huntress snapped not bothering to hide the annoyance in her tone

"Calm down" he said raising his hands in a surrendering way "I saw you earlier in the market and thought you looked distressed, so I came here searching for you in case you needed any assistance."

_I'll give you distressed and assistance_ Natsuki found herself thinking while clenching her fists.

"Actually I'm glad to see you. I could say that your timing couldn't have been more perfect."

"Perfect… for what?" The huntress asked not understanding Curio's behavior at all.

"You see I was in the market with…" he stopped as his blue eyes fell upon Shizuru noticing her presence just at that moment. "Are my eyes deceiving me?" he asked rhetorically his eyes taking in the sight before him "A goddess is before me!" he exclaimed excited as Natsuki suddenly felt her heart stop. _How did he recognize Shizuru?_

"Dear, tell me your name, oh sweet incarnation of Aphrodite (6)" he said poetically taking Shizuru's hand without permission and planting a wet kiss upon it.

"Ara, I'm flattered." Shizuru replied playing along with Curio making Natsuki's jaw drop, but she quickly recovered and pushed him away from the goddess. "What do you want? Tell me or I shall tell your _wife_ Angelia that you were flirting again."

"Oh please not that" Curio said while visibly going pale. "I just wanted to offer you something."

"Father!" A young man no older than Natsuki stridded over next to Curio.

"Takeda! Wonderful timing, most excellent indeed" Curio exclaimed clapping his hands together and rubbing them much like a merchant when he was about to get a deal.

"Ah… Kuga…" Takeda's confidence wavered slightly and his tone lowered to barely a murmur, his face displaying an odd color rising upon his cheeks.

"You see, I couldn't help to notice… that there are rumors in the polis." Curio began as everyone paid close attention to him. "Of you being single and all… " at these words the blunette had to interrupt.

"I do not care much for the opinion of people who are much too bored with their lives so they have to stick their noses in other people's." Natsuki said so rapidly it took some time for the others to digest her words.

"Anyways…" Curio continued ignoring the huntress's statement "You do live away from the polis, and security is what a man could give you… for example a man like Takeda" he said proudly tapping his son's shoulder making him look down to his feet.

"Father…" he protested weakly

"Didn't you say Takeda—When you heard that old hag say those things about Natsuki and her mentor(7)- that Natsuki was a fine woman and if you could you would marry her and save her from all these insults?"

Takeda's face turned red as a hot stove and said nothing while staring at his feet even harder.

"I don't need a man in my life to feel good about myself or to look good for others!" Natsuki exclaimed clearly offended by Curio's intentions

But the man seemed to ignore her caught in his own delusions "Imagine Takeda, with your good looks and hers, you will have breath taking children!" That last bit was too much for the huntress who seemed ready to tackle the man. At that moment did Shizuru decide to intervene by holding Natsuki's arm gently to avoid having her lunge at Curio. "Ara, I'm sorry Curio and Takeda-san but may we discuss this later? You have caught us in an awkward moment since we are in a rush."

Curio mesmerized by Shizuru once more, nodded "I agree, I'm sorry for that, I was impatient."

Shizuru tugged on Natsuki's arm to get her to walk away while Curio shouted at them "Natsuki! Expect a visit from me soon!"

* * *

"He dares… DARES…" Natsuki repeated for the eleventh time while pacing in her bedroom her movement followed by a pair of crimson eyes.

Shizuru was sitting down on Natsuki's bed her eyes fixed on the blunette with a half amused expression dancing on her face.

In the end the huntress sat next to the goddess "How dare he…" she mumbled while running her hand through her long silky midnight hair.

"Do you not like Takeda?" Shizuru asked watching the young woman close her eyes in resignation

"He is nice" A pause "too nice."

At this the goddess arched one of her slender brows. "Isn't that meant to be a quality?"

"Sure, but he borders stupidity, besides… I don't want to marry."

"Marriage is but another step in the life of a woman. It's not as bad as you consider it." The goddess of wisdom reasoned

"I don't consider marriage a bad thing." Natsuki replied surprising the goddess "But I don't see myself loving anyone as much as I loved my sister"

"I see…" for some reason Shizuru felt uneasy at Natsuki's words and stirred unnoticeably on the bed.

Suddenly Shizuru noticed how the younger woman's body tensed for a second and just as she began wondering what was wrong with the huntress a knock on the door was heard. _Could she have heard someone approaching the door?_

The blunette got up interrupting the goddess's thoughts to get the door. As it opened it later revealed a man with untidy black hair and strange mystifying blue eyes. He gave Natsuki a faint nod and entered the house. For some reason the house seemed smaller with this man inside, or maybe it was because he was really big and strong looking.

"Miroku; how was everything?" Natsuki asked as she took his coat from his hands.

"It was fine as usua-" he cut off suddenly his blue eyes falling upon the figure of a woman sitting in Natsuki's bedroom. At this the man stridded over towards her and got upon his knees and lowered his head in front of her– leaving the huntress in shock- into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Athena-sama" he said his tone low as well as his gaze which was fixed upon the tiled floor. "I did not expect you so soon"

"Rise, Miroku." She said in a non commanding tone.

Miroku did as he was told however and looked straight into the red eyes of the goddess.

"Yes, well… I could have come sooner if I was given the chance; however I'm glad you have been trying to contact me all this time." She said calmly her eyes fixed upon him.

"Contact!" Natsuki began incredulously "Miroku! Wha-!"

Miroku finally looked at her a stern expression upon his face "Yes… Well I guess you are aware of your situation and that of Simetra-sama" Natsuki nodded "...Artemis-sama... the last time I saw her…" he started now saying Natsuki's sister's proper name "She made me swear that I would be there for you, teach you the ways of the forest and hunt, and also protect you till you could stand up for yourself…"

* * *

"Simetra-sama! Why? Where are you going?" Miroku exclaimed to the goddess of hunt who was standing in front of him.

"Not so loud Miroku…" she reprimanded in a calm tone "Natsuki is sleeping."

"Forgive my imprudence but… why?"

"There is something I must do." She said an undecipherable look playing in her grayish eyes as if they were hiding a message that she wished to reveal to her friend.

"Is it… your father?" he asked carefully

Simetra laughed and shook her head "No, not him."

"Then what could it be? I know you love Natsuki too much to leave her like this" then he added slyly"without a single warning or farewell."

Simetra's brow furrowed her beautiful features darkened by the pale moonlight.

"It's alright—the life of humans is ever so short, she will grow quickly and eventually forget my existence, she will fall in love and go through all the pains and fortunes that it is to live as a mortal."

"What about now? She will cry once you are gone." Miroku said trying to hide is intention behind those words.

"I know what you are trying to do Miroku; you of all people should know that will not work on me. Besides, I will not be leaving her alone, you will look after her. Can I trust you with that?"

"Artemis-sama!" he exclaimed not bothering to call the goddess by her 'human name'

"Can I?" She insisted her eyes fixed upon him. "Till she can stand and live on her own."

Miroku gave a faint nod, and shortly after there was a small gust of wind and Artemis was there no more.

* * *

"Why haven't you told me this sooner!" Natsuki asked her fists clenched in fury, white teeth bared. "Even when I asked you…!"

"I didn't think that you were ready to hear it." Miroku said calmly his eyes fixed upon her. Just then Shizuru decided to act.

"I am grateful for helping me find her, I admit I was unsure if she was the one I was looking for at first but all that has happened has confirmed my judgment."

Natsuki got up from her feet and then darted her eyes from Shizuru to her mentor and back again.

"I can't take any more of this… I need… air." She said finally heading towards the door and successfully leaving the house.

She inhaled deeply the clean air feeling how it filled her lungs and then exhaled slowly and repeated the process till her heart beat had calmed down and her thoughts were heard more clearly in her head. _Ah yes, hello tiny voice of uncertainty living in my head. Please give me a sign that I am still sane._

She found herself chanting in her head then chuckled at the lameness of what she was doing. No all of this was very real. And somehow it ended up depending on her. Why?

A clatter was heard and she saw Shizuru walking gracefully towards her "Natsuki…" she called out softly

"Shizuru…" she replied tiredly

"I hate to impose more things upon you…" the goddess said her eyes shimmering with concern and compassion "But…"

At that moment Miroku stepped out of the house right behind Shizuru and looked upon the huntress with a strange expression displayed upon his face "Natsuki…"

"Miroku? What's wrong?" the huntress asked her emerald eyes scanning her mentor trying to figure out the reason for his strange attitude.

She saw how his eyes darted towards the goddess who gave him a faint nod "Go ahead, you may show her your true form."Miroku seemed reluctant before but at those words, he nodded back and Natsuki watched in horror how his form rapidly deformed and changed into a giant black wolf that was bearing its fangs at her.

Natsuki quickly took a few steps back and looked upon the goddess as if seeking aid -or words of comfort even- from her. But the goddess of wisdom had a complete steeled face, if not cold not giving away any of her emotions. "Natsuki, your first trial is here."

The wolf roared with such force it nearly knocked down the poor blunette.

"_I am the impersonation of your souls, the guardian of your person…"_ the wolf's voice resounded within her head "… _to tame me is to tame yourself… Prepare Natsuki as I shall not go easy on you."_

As the huntress's eyes fell upon the beast again and away from the goddess, Shizuru unconsciously closed her fists, her heart racing slightly not understanding why she was feeling anxious all of a sudden.

Just then she felt a small rush of air near her cheek. Kiyohime had returned, landing swiftly upon her master's shoulder.

"This should be good… Do you think she will even pass the trial?" the owl hooted with slight sarcasm in its tone.

Meanwhile the goddess wished that the damn bird would shut its beak for once.

* * *

**Note:** Yes well, I'm predicting some rage at me for not updating for so long; and maybe for the chapter not being longer, I'm sorry for that guys, I could try to write one of them 50 pages long chapters but I believe it's really not my style and that would take quite a while to update XD I do intend on writing more extensive chapters in the future in this fic because the story requires it so there you go XD

Well I wanted to thank all for your patience and for not forgetting me:3

I will see you all soon! (reviiiiiiiiewwwwwwwwwwww)

* * *

**OMAKE: **

Asuka: What do you call an insincere hippo?

Natsuki: I don't know… what?

Asuka: A **hippo-**crite.

Natsuki: …

(Yeah more hippo jokes XD)


	5. Psyche

**A candidate to Goddess:**

**Chapter 5: ****Psyche**

* * *

Note: Hello all and welcome the fifth chapter of CtG! As usual a quick thanks to all my supporters and reviewers, you have been really kind.

Any questions/comments feel free to ask on my formspring displayed on my profile!

* * *

**Glossary/Notes:**

Psyche: Ancient Greek word for "soul"

Shiori: in Japanese it means "poem"

Zeus: Is the father of all gods, ruler of the Olympus and men alike.

Hermes: Is the Greek messenger of the gods, well known for his slyness, he is also the god of merchants.

* * *

Natsuki stepped back a little further, her eyes still darting from the beast before her and the goddess.

"What are you …?" she asked scared taking a few steps backwards

The wolf looked at her dangerously _"I told you who I am"_ he answered his eyes narrowing as he took a couple steps forward.

"W-wait…" Natsuki said trying to stall the beast from whatever intention it had "What you told me before made no-" she was interrupted when the giant wolf lunged at her.

Taken by surprise the huntress hardly had time to avoid the attack but had managed to roll to the side.

"_I warned you… I'm not going to hold back"_

The beast prepared itself once more flexing his hind legs to jump at her.

Only one thought flashed in the blunette's mind.

_To run_

To run as fast as her legs could take her.

Getting up, she started running for her life, her hair and robes fluttering like a flag behind her as she focused on putting as much distance as she could between her and the beast.

She ran into the forest hoping to lose the monster in the wilderness somehow, even though she knew deep down that it would probably not work, because this was no ordinary beast.

This was nothing like the wolves she had faced in the forest or any other kind of predator.

This was her former mentor, her guardian, someone who had always watched over her and protected her—till now.

How was she supposed to deal with this?

* * *

A Seven and a half year old Natsuki stirred in her bed. Nightmares plagued her meant to be pleasant rest.

Each time night fell, she would dream of her sister.

Her sister… a proud, beautiful woman, with silky black hair those blue eyes that shined like water when hit by the low rays of the setting sun.

Her sister… Who she could picture almost vividly every night walking with her, hand in hand, side by side through a beautiful meadow.

At one point of the dream, her sister would always let go of her hand.

And no matter what Natsuki did to try to prevent her letting go of her, an invisible force made her open her hand, and let Simetra's hand slide between her fingers.

As soon as her sister's hand abandoned hers, she would get pushed back by a strong gust of wind, and the little blunette could only watch in horror how her sister continued walking, - unaware that Natsuki was no longer with her- into an ominous cloud of darkness up ahead, reaching out for her like tendrils, that successfully captured the older woman and dragged her inside.

The blunette would yell her sister's name, hoping that she would be heard by her.

At times like this Miroku would wake up to the whimpering and crying coming from the little blunette's bedroom.

He sighed and sat up straight in his bed, knowing what would happen next.

And as he knew it would happen Natsuki opened his bedroom door and peaked in, eyes watery and red from her crying.

Miroku stared at her "It's been almost three years since your sister left. You should be old enough to not to cry about it."

Natsuki lowered her head in shame and cowered behind the door.

Her mentor continued to stare at her coldly and then gave out another sigh and got up from his bed. "Come Natsuki, how about I warm up a cup of milk for you?"

The little blunette seemed puzzled at first by the sudden act of kindness and then would nod, moving aside so Miroku could head to the kitchen.

* * *

Natsuki had ran deep into the wilderness and made sure she had grazed and touched every tree she had passed while running in an in-orderly manner, leaving her scent all over the place in order to confuse Miroku in the hopes of buying some time.

After a while, Natsuki came to a full stop and looked around and saw no signs of Miroku. Coming to hide behind the trunk of a large tree, she tried to catch her breath.

How much time did her trick buy her?

But her question was answered for her almost immediately when a growl revealed Miroku's presence behind the tree.

"_Foolish girl… That trick was something I taught you. You really thought that would stop me from finding you?"_

It took a couple seconds for the blunette to understand what he meant.

It had been him who had taught her little tricks to escape from predators in the forest. And making fake trails were unfortunately one of them.

Cursing to the gods, she moved aside in order to avoid another attack from the beast and started to run once more.

As she ran, her ears picked up the faint sound of water.

And as she kept moving on, the sound of rushing water filled the air and soon the Alpheus River was in her sight.

Seeing this, she stopped in her tracks almost immediately realizing where her former mentor had lured her.

Miroku had trapped her between him and the river.

Before the huntress could start scolding herself for falling for such a simple trick, Miroku lunged at her, surprising the blunette who was unable to react fast enough to dodge his attack.

Miroku howled –probably in victory- as one of his claws successfully had teared into her shoulder's flesh making her flinch in pain.

Natsuki looked for a second behind her towards the river.

Unlike the other day in which she deliberately went into the river, Miroku had trapped her where the river had its most violent and strongest currents, which meant that no matter how strong or how good of a swimmer she was, the river would force her to go wherever it pleased.

She would have no control of where she could end up, if she dared to go in. It would just take some bad luck, to lead the huntress to crash against one of the rocks that could be found along its course.

Natsuki unconsciously clenched her hand and could feel them itching to have a bow between its fingers.

Eyes narrowing, the beast lunged again, but this time the huntress was ready, and she managed to dodge him by jumping backwards. However a miscalculation led her to place her right foot the wrong way causing her to trip and fall backwards into the river.

* * *

"Clumsy girl…" Kiyohime said as she flew over the scene, her eyes upon a figure that was being dragged by the river's currents.

Shizuru's muscles tensed.

She had ordered Kiyohime to follow Miroku and Natsuki, to keep an eye of the progress of the trial. The goddess had synchronized her senses with the owl in order to see everything Kiyohime did.

"She's going to drown." The owl said while lazily gliding through the skies eyes fixed on her quarry.

"Please be quiet Kiyohime." Shizuru said roughly not realizing how anxious she sounded.

Kiyohime sensing her master's tone did not make another comment.

* * *

Natsuki was doing her best to keep her head above the water while being taken by the the violent currents. Knowing it was nearly impossible to fight against them, she let herself to be led by the rivers current while doing what she could to avoid hitting any obstacles.

The huntress kept fighting to keep her head above the water looking for anything to help her out of her situation.

Soon her emerald eyes caught a glimpse of a small ledge sticking out up ahead.

Not taking her eyes off her only hope, she tried to use the current to get closer to it, but to her horror, the current pushed her away from the ledge instead.

Determined to reach it regardless, she gathered all the strength she could muster to move her legs and arms, pushing the water, in the hopes to move to closer to reach out for it before it was too late.

As the ledge drew even closer, she threw her arms towards it and successfully managed to hold onto it and wasted no time to hoist herself up and out of the river.

She dragged herself on the floor, and then lay there, before passing out of exhaustion.

* * *

Shizuru felt a wave of relief when she saw the huntress getting out of the river.

Wait… Why was she relieved?

The goddess stopped her ponderings when she saw the blunette lose consciousness shortly after.

"Kiyohime" she called out knowing that the owl could hear her "Go keep an eye on Miroku"

The bird was confused for a second not understanding her master's intentions but she did what she was told without questioning. And with a powerful flap of her wings she changed her direction, scouting the forest from the skies, looking for Natsuki's mentor.

* * *

Slowly opening her emerald eyes the huntress was gaining consciousness, when she saw the setting sun in the horizon she realized that a long time must have passed and took no time to try to incorporate herself while her body complained of the effort, aching in places she didn't know it could.

Her clothes were slightly damp and felt uncomfortable as it stuck on her skin. She looked at her shoulder remembering that Miroku had injured it before and was surprised to see that her wound was covered with some of the fabric from her own robes.

She didn't remember bandaging her wound.

But then again she didn't recall much of what happened when she came out of the river, so she ended up assuming that she had taken care of it before passing out.

She was really tired and confused.

What was the point of this wild chase?

Natsuki blinked in realization. She had forgotten… she was so busy running away from Miroku that the knowledge of this chase being a trial had completely slipped her mind.

But what did this trial consist of?

Avoid getting killed by the person she had been raise by the past years? The woman rolled her eyes. Of course not.

Kill Miroku…?

The blunette refused the idea and thought hard, trying to remember any detail, as insignificant it could be, that was said before this mad chase.

What had Miroku said when he transformed?

_I am the impersonation of your souls, the guardian of your person…. To tame me, is to tame yourself_

Natsuki knew she was now closer to the answer.

_The Impersonation of your souls…_

Maybe Miroku was a type of nymph or spiritual being?

_The guardian of your person…_

Well he was Natsuki's mentor; he had protected her all this time…

_To tame me, is to tame yourself_

Wait… What did that mean?

Natsuki repeated that last sentence in her mind a couple of times trying to find the sense in it.

How could she tame the beast just by taming herself? That seemed to make no sense.

The huntress stopped her thoughts when saw a pair of gleaming eyes emerging from the darkness of the forest.

"Miroku…" she called out softly realizing who it was.

She watched him approach her slowly.

Her emeralds poured into its eyes as if it had the answers to her questions incased in them.

_To tame me is to tame yourself_

Once again those words resounded in her mind.

Natsuki blinked as she remembered something.

* * *

Simetra and a small Natsuki were running through the forest, till her sister spotted a small boar behind some bushes.

She halted and Natsuki proceeded to do the same, gasping for air.

"Do you see it?" her sister asked in a whisper

Natsuki's emerald eyes darted around till they spotted the boar.

"Yes, I see the boar" Natsuki replied in the same low voice.

Simetra pulled out her bow, and aimed it at the boar. But before she could shoot, the boar squealed and ran away.

The reason why the animal had run became apparent when a small pack of wolves began circling them.

Natsuki at that moment sucked in the breath not daring even to breathe, and she looked in fear at her sister. But Simetra did not seem as scared as her, instead she was looking at the wolves calmly.

For a couple of seconds her sister and the wolves stared at each other, like in some kind of staring contest.

In the end, the wolves let out a small grunt and turned around, suddenly uninterested in them.

Natsuki let out her breath out, tried to stop her trembling.

Her sister saw this and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry were you scared?"

Natsuki nodded while nuzzling into her neck.

"You shouldn't fear them" she said while caressing her back "Fear is contagious and animals can sense it... You have to first tame yourself… if you want to tame them."

* * *

Natsuki stared at Miroku, who was growling, baring his sharp fangs at her.

_I see what you mean…_

Miroku pounded the growl with his large paws, claws scratching the ground.

But the blunette did not budge.

She just stood there and stared at the beast.

_I'm not afraid of you._

The wolf lunged at her once again. But the huntress stood her ground, heart pounding in her chest. The beast landed just an inch away from the blunette spilling his hot breathe upon her.

The woman could feel her legs tremble a little but she ignored it as she kept staring into Miroku's eyes.

Seconds passed by till someone finally moved. The wolf suddenly lower its head, lie on the floor upon his own belly, into a position of submission, while Natsuki watched taken aback by Miroku's actions.

"You've passed the first trail"

Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru walking calmly towards her; Kiyohime perched on her shoulder who looked grouchy if not a little displeased.

"That was it?"

"What do you mean 'that was it'?" Kiyohime annoyed "You almost died! Anyways I guess you didn't realize that trials aren't just about brute strength, since you're so thickheaded."

The huntress was about to say something when suddenly, before her very own eyes, Miroku was set aflame.

The young woman shrieked as his body slowly lost its shape and somehow merged with the flames that turned into an emerald color.

Natsuki quickly looked at Shizuru and Kiyohime who seemed unmoved by this sudden unnatural event.

"What happening?" she asked them panic evident in her tone.

The question died after she had uttered it when her eyes were drawn back to the activity before her and she gasped.

The fire had started to shift and loose its brightness, till eventually the fire died out to reveal a small white wolf, curled up in the ashes left behind by the flames.

The wolf, moved slowly as if waking from a long slumber, opening a pair of radiant green eyes that were much similar to Natsuki's.

It stood up and walked toward the huntress who was staring at the wolf, mesmerized.

The wolf shyly sniffed her and then with a small yelp of joy, it nuzzled into her hand.

Natsuki eyes moved towards the goddess as if seeking an explanation of what had just happened.

Shizuru smiled at her "Miroku was a spirit guardian under service of Artemis." She explained reading Natsuki's confused expression "Spirit guardians have no form when off duty, and they obtain one when serving under a master according to the nature of their souls. But, in order to keep their physical shape, they need feed on the spiritual energy of their masters. Since, Artemis's disappearance, Miroku's spiritual energy was slowly being depleted."

"You mean… he was dying?" Natsuki asked in a worried tone.

The goddess of wisdom tilted her head slightly making some strands of her hair slip slowly off her shoulder.

"Not dying, disappearing would be a more appropriate word. Without Artemis, Miroku couldn't sustain his physical form for long, and that is why he tried to contact me."

"So… what just happened?" the younger woman asked while surveying the wolf who was now playfully nudging her.

"Just a mere transfer of ownership, the entity you knew as 'Miroku' no longer exists, as he has been reborn under a new form. If you are to become the new goddess of hunt it is necessary for you to have a spirit guardian. All the gods have one" at these words Shizuru gently scratched Kiyohime on the neck making the owl hoot in pleasure.

"Then…"

"Yes" Shizuru answered before Natsuki could ask her question "That is your spirit guardian. Although it has been protecting you all these years, it was only doing so under the orders of its former master. But unlike Artemis, you don't have the spiritual capacity of maintaining fully a guardian spirit. Meaning that the spirit will not disappear like it was fated to when it lost its link to Artemis, but it will lack certain abilities of a guardian till you become a full-fledged goddess of hunt."

"I see…" Natsuki replied a hint of disappointment in her voice

"However, it's impressive that you even have some spiritual energy, despite being a mortal" said Kiyohime sarcastically. "Just seal the deal already so we can carry on."

"Deal?" Natsuki asked confused

"The master and the spirit seal their contract when the master gives them their new name."

The huntress pushed back some strands of hair behind her ear as she crouched down to look at the wolf closely.

_A pair of Emerald eyes, serene, like a forest dipped in morning dew_

_Shiny white fur, the color of innocence, untainted and pure_

_Your features could be turned into a Poem_

"I shall call you Shiori."

A shining symbol appeared below their feet, signaling the completion of the contract between the spirit and the new master.

* * *

"This daughter of mine…" A man sighed in resignation while he sat on his golden throne, one of his hands running through his white hair.

"It seems that the human has passed the first trial, Lord Zeus" Informed another man who was standing before him.

"Really?" Zeus asked suddenly interested

"Also, I have some other news"

"Tell me Hermes, what is it?"

"Apparently the human that your daughter has selected, was a girl that your other daughter had taken care of for a couple of years during one of her escapades to the mortal world."

"Like a mother to a daughter?" Zeus asked feeling a surge of rage coming in from the thought of her daughter mating with a human.

"Like a sister." Hermes replied carefully as he feared enraging the Lord of all gods.

"Is that so…" Zeus said now deep in thought "Show me an image of her"

Hermes bowed slightly and ordered some servants to bring something.

The servants shuffled about and carried a big mirror and placed it before Zeus's throne and quickly retreated as the mighty god stood up to look into it.

The mirror's surface swirled as if made of mist, and slowly the mist gained color and became more consistent and solid till it revealed a young athletic looking woman, with beautiful dark blue hair and dazzling green eyes.

The woman was crouched down petting a small white wolf in the middle of the forest.

"Does this woman have a name?" Zeus asked his eyes still upon the image

"I believe her name is Natsuki, Lord Zeus" replied Hermes.

"I see…" he paused for a few seconds and then looked at the messenger of the gods "Send a notification to my dear daughter. I want to meet this 'Natsuki'"

* * *

Shizuru suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if they were being watched. She looked around but did not see or sense anyone.

None of the gods knew about Shizuru's intentions of restoring the goddess of hunt. As she knew what the consequences of doing so without the approval of the other gods could be.

_Unless they suspect me, they shouldn't be surveying me._

She looked at Natsuki who seemed oblivious of the goddess's worried thoughts.

The goddess of wisdom could only hope that the gods were as oblivious as the blunette was right now.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Miroku: I am the impersonation of your soul

-Transforms into a giant hippopotamus and growls-

Natsuki: MY SOUL ISN'T A HIPPO! STOP IT WITH THE HIPPO JOKES!

Asuka: NEVERRRR!


End file.
